Undenied Love worked on Version
by Baby Blonde and Star chick
Summary: I have worked on this story and wish for you all to read it, the couples u think that are now will not maybe be in the future, i have written, but i am not good, so please tell me what to do to improve.


Undenied Love Chapter 1  
  
I am Little cosmos but i have changed my name to Baby Blonde. This is the same story as Undenied Love, but i have changed it. To answer someone's flame from before. Setsuko will not be the 'perfect' one, she is actually younger and less beautiful then Serenity. It will be explained later. I am trying to get the couples better and i hope i do get better with this.  
  
Disclaimer: i am no owner to any of these character, but i do own Setsuko. She is the low creation from my mind. Thank you.   
  
= who will get who. =  
  
Queen Serenity, mother of the two future rulers of some planet in this solor systerm. As she sat there looking at her two children, Setsuko and Serenity, she admired at how much they have grown up. There was a major problem, she did not know sixteen years ago that she would have twins, they came so unexpected that she almost had to give one child up. It was quiet impossible that a Lunarian was able to have twins, but it happen.   
  
" Setsuko and Serenity, please listen to me for a moment. Your sixteenth birthday is coming up soon, very soon in fact. We need to talk about whom you are to marry. The other queens and Kings of the Solor system have talked and we have came down to Prince Darien of Earth and Prince Darien of Earth. We also have decided that you could pick who you would like to marry, but we will make it certain that you will be right with that person. Do you understand?" she tried to tell her daughters. But no use they were talking telekinetic.  
  
= Tele talk =  
  
'Sere, I get Vegeta.'  
  
'I don't want a power- hungry guy like Darien. I want him.'  
  
' Yea right. Lets make a deal. When mother is done talking to us we go have a spar. Who ever gets the first shown of blood loses. Deal'  
  
'Deal'  
  
= end Tele talk =  
  
"Yes mother we understand. We are going to have a little spar. We'll be back in ten minutes." Setsuko said teleporting to the gravity room. [GR.] Serenity was there 20 second later. They didn't say anything they just started to tackle each other.  
  
= 3 HOURS LATER =  
  
the inner scouts, outers, servants, guards, and people visiting all crowded. But the twins didn't even notice. Setsuko sent a punch to serenity [Serena] and scratched her face so a little bit of blood came off. Serena touched her face and felt the blood on her face. Setsuko saw and jumped around.  
  
" I win. I win," Setsuko cheered.  
  
Serena poutedhad pouted as they started to walk, the old clothing on them "dissolved" as more appeared on them, they finally notived everyone.  
  
" Hi everyone. What are you doing here, " The twins spoke in union.   
  
Serenity [queen] stepped in front of everyone.  
  
" You said we would be back in ten minutes. But you've been in here for 3 hours. Why were you in here."  
  
" All we had was a spar mother," Serena said.  
  
" Yeah and we picked are husbands," Setsuko said excited  
  
" that would be who." The queen asked quiet surpised.   
  
" I would get prince Vegeta," Setsuko said jumping up and down.  
  
" I would get prince Darien," Serena said pouting still.  
  
" Ok. Since you have that done. You get to go visit them for a week and a half. You leave tomorrow. Go pack now."  
  
Setsuko ran into her part of the room and started to pack. Serena picked little by little. A guard came in about 2 hours later.  
  
" Princesses you mother told me to tell you that you must bring one of the inner scouts each to come with you."  
  
"Thank you." they both said.  
  
" I'm going to bring Ami of the planet Mercury," Setsuko said.   
  
"Well I'm going to bring Mina of the planet Venus. To see if Prince Darien actually has a heart." Serena mummbled, having a little hope brought into her world.   
  
" That's a good idea, but I'm going to sleep. Night." Setsuko said as she went to bed.   
  
" Night"  
  
= Next morning =  
  
Setsuko, Ami, and Artemis we're all walking on the first ship to sei-sei. Princess Ami was telling her mother she would be all right. Setsuko was hugging her mother and her sister and tell Serena 'good luck' the two princesses had a lot of luggage. But not as much as Serena and Mina. They had twice as much. [There wont be as much Serena as Setsuko. we want to keep it on Vegeta-sei]  
  
= on the ship =  
  
"Ami do you think you will find someone." Setsuko asked as she set her cup down finally able to relax and just speak with Ami.   
  
" Not likely."  
  
" Why do you say that?"  
  
" Well I'm boring to talk to and if they do they would blow me up in a minute."  
  
" Don't say that about yourself, your beautiful, funny, nice, and a great personalities."  
  
" So I might have a possible."  
  
" Yea you do. I have hope."  
  
A computer name Dexter came on.  
  
" Princesses its time for me to put on the sleeping gas."  
  
" How long will we be asleep."  
  
" About three days princess."  
  
" Ok thank you, and bye Ami."  
  
" Night Lizzy."  
  
= 3 days later =  
  
every one was awake except Setsuko.  
  
" Setsuko WAKE UP." Artemis yelled in Setsuko's ear.  
  
She jolted up.  
  
"Why the hell did you yell in my ear." Setsuko yelled with equal pain in Artemis's ear. The white cat had winced in pain.   
  
" Because we've been trying to wake you up for two hours." Ami said.  
  
Dexter came back on  
  
" We will be there in 10 minutes."  
  
" Thanks Dexter." Both princesses said together  
  
Ten minutes they land on Vegeta-sei. At the airport looking thing. The ship door opened and Setsuko stepped out. The first thing she saw was Bardock. She forgot her princess manners and ran to her father.  
  
" Father. Father Father!! How are you."  
  
She hugged the life out of her father.  
  
" Hi Setsuko. Who's your friend," he said pointing to the blue hair girl.  
  
" Hello sir. I'm Princess Ami of the Mercury."   
  
" Well hello princess Ami."  
  
" Please don't call me princess. I hate it when people are being formal to me."  
  
" Well, Okay Ami-chan."  
  
" Wait I'm not that old I'm only 16."  
  
" Okay, how about Ami."  
  
" That's great."  
  
" OK, since you know Ami, where is Kakorat and Raditzs [sp.]" she said at the end in disgust.  
  
" I'm right here Set." Kakorat said coming from behind his father.  
  
" KAKORAT," she said running to him and hugging.  
  
" You have grown so much," he said to her.  
  
" Yeah I think I have."  
  
" Where's Serenity," he asked.  
  
" She's with Darien," she said with a happy smile.  
  
" Why is she with him," Bardock asked not liking Darien at all.  
  
" She's has to marry him."  
  
" OMG. She has to marry that power-hungry guy. HAHAHAHA,' Kakorat said laughing.  
  
" Yeah I feel a little pity for her, but where's Raditzs?" Setsuko asked.  
  
" He's training." Kakorratt sounded bored with that statment.  
  
" Ohh he is. Ami want to come, with me so I can show the guys that girls can fight."  
  
"UM..."  
  
" Kakorratt I was wondering if Princess Ami would like to stay with me, so we could talk," Kakorat said, blushing a little.  
  
" I wouldn't mind."  
  
" Ok. I'll talk to both of you in a little bit," Setsuko said skipping off.  
  
When she got to the GR she found Raditz fighting three guys.  
  
" Hey Raditzs you don't want to come and say hi to your baby sister," Setsuko said yelling across the gr.  
  
Vegeta was the first to look up ' she's beautiful. I wonder who she is.' Vegeta and everyone else thought. 'what the hell am i thinking, She looks so weak.' Vegeta had thought again, trying to underesitmate her.   
  
" Setsuko when did you get here?" Raditzs said.  
  
" Um... about 5 minutes ago. I knew you wouldn't be there with your busy schedule, " she said holding up her two fingers on each hand and moving them up and down.  
  
" Yeah I know. I am an elite warrior. I need to train."  
  
" Yeah right. Well who are the others, " she said pointing to each guy.  
  
" oh this is Nappa [no hair guy], Turles [Barcock's twin brother] and Prince Vegeta [Vegeta].  
  
" Isn't Turles dad's twin brother.'  
  
" Yeah I am. How are you.'  
  
" I'm fine, but I need to go and unpack and fine the new love birds. JA NE Minnas," she said skipping to the doors.  
  
Ami and Kakorat came in still talking  
  
" Ami we need to unpack before dinner. I'm starving." Setsuko said, making everyone sweatdrop.   
  
" Sets you haven't changed at all," Kakorat said.  
  
" Nope. Say bye to Ami. So we can go.' Kakorat bent down and kissed Ami's hand, both of them blushing  
  
" Bye Ami," he said.  
  
" Bye Kakorat."  
  
Setsuko pulled Ami and walked out. ' She's wonderful.' thought Kakorat. ' She's beautiful. I need to get to know her.' Vegeta thought. Setsuko and Ami shared a room. They unpacked for an hour, until a guard came in.  
  
" Princesses. It's almost time for dinner. Would you like me to get a servant to give you and Princess Ami a tour, " he said.  
  
" No thank you we can handle it."  
  
" Ok."  
  
He walked out and went to do what he had. Ami and Serenity got ready and walked out. They were rounding a corner and Setsuko bumped into someone. They both fell on their butts. Setsuko got up and whipped the dirt off her dress and looked up to the person she bumped into.  
  
" Watch it onna." Vegeta said with a growl  
  
" I know I'm a woman, but don't call me that. Do you know who I am." Setsuko said.   
  
" NO." Vegeta muttured like bored.  
  
" I'm Princess Setsuko of the Silver Alliance."  
  
" Well I'm Prince Vegeta of the Saiyan-jin race."  
  
" Your prince Vegeta. Ohh great I get stuck with you."  
  
" What is that suppose to mean."  
  
" I can already tell your going to be a pain in the ass," they kept shouting remarks at each other.  
  
It was like a tennis game if you look at Ami. She looked at one to the other well thought fought.  
  
" I thought this was an argument, but it looks more like a tennis game," Ami said liking the argument.  
  
" Ohh shut up Ami, lets just go."  
  
She grabbed Ami's arm and walked into the dinning room. ' She's beautiful and with an attitude. I wonder if she can fight too. Nah girls can't fight, but my mother could. Her and Father could start any fight and Mother would always win, ' he chuckled at that memory. He walked into the Gr. and trained until it was time for dinner.  
  
He's been thinking for about thirty-minutes. But it was finally dinnertime. A servant girl told Setsuko and Ami to stay in the hall of the dining room. Until they got proper introduce. They finally hear there names and to come in. They both walk in, bowing and saying, " Thank you for having us for dinner.''  
  
King Vegeta [kVegeta] just laughed,  
  
" That is no problem. Please take a seat."  
  
There were two seats left. One in front of Vegeta and the other in front of Kakorat. Ami took the seat in front of Kakorat. So Kakorratt had to sit in front of Vegeta.  
  
" So Setsuko how is the place since last time you were here,'' Bardock asked his daughter.  
  
" It's wonderful. Much hasn't changed,'' she said.  
  
Vegeta looked up.  
  
" When were you here. I've never seen you here before.'' he asked.  
  
" About 3 or 4 years ago,'' she said.  
  
" So Ami, do you like it here?'' Bardock asked to Ami.   
  
" Yes sir, I do. It's a beautiful place. But do you have a library here,'' she asked.  
  
" Yes Ami, we do.'' Bardock said.  
  
" Ami after dinner I could take you to the library, if you want,'' Kakorat asked.  
  
" Thank you.''  
  
'' Setsuko when do you have to go back.'' Vegeta asked.  
  
" In a week and half.''  
  
KVegeta looked up from his meal  
  
" Why so early. I think I need to have a talk to your mother and see if you and Princess Ami could a stay for a month 1 or 2.''  
  
" Thank you. King Vegeta,'' Setsuko and Ami said at the same time.  
  
Dinner was over. Ami and Kakorat went to the library. Bardock showed KVegeta that new technology. Vegeta hadn't stopped looking at Setsuko. Setsuko was about to leave until Vegeta stopped here.  
  
" Setsuko would you like me to show you around?" Vegeta asked trying to sound different and 'nice'.  
  
" Is there anything new.''  
  
" My father made a new garden, Bardock requested it.''  
  
" Could you please show it to me. I love gardens.''  
  
'' Okay lets go.''  
  
They walked there in silence. When Setsuko saw all the different flowers she ran up to them.  
  
" They are so beautiful." she squealed.   
  
" I guess they are.''  
  
She walked up to a rose patch and picked some roses.  
  
" Could you please put these in my hair.''  
  
" Where?''  
  
" In the ball part.''  
  
" Um you mean the odangoes.''  
  
" You did not just say that''  
  
" What ordango. I think that is a good name for you.''  
  
" You are so rude.''  
  
She stormed off as Vegeta laughed, He saw the anger in her eyes and it just made him smirk widely, knowing he will have fun getting to know her, even if he didnt like it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok i read the reviews and found myself thinking how pathetic this story was. I agree with all of you, and i know my grammer and spelling is still bad, i have never been good at it to begin with. Ok for H3ll i agree that Darien should die, and if i remember right about this story, i thought i was going to have him die anyway. Darien isnt that weak i dont think, and yes i have read stories about how he was a wimp and vegeta could blow his finger and Darien would run off. I would like to know what else i could change this story and i think it is still bad. But i wish to make it better, I never intended it to be a Marysue and im sorry that i gave Dragonball Z and Sailor moon a bad name and myself a bad Fan. Could u please tell me. I wish to get better at this. 


End file.
